Drama ala HxH
by Evil Red Thorn
Summary: Para Chara HxH akan memainkan sebuah drama karena dipaksa oleh Author kita yang gila ini *ditabok Author* mau tahu kegajean dan kenistaan yang akan mereka perbuat? CEKIDOT! Ch 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Terma kasih sudah mau membaca fic gaje nan garing nan aneh ini. Watashi wa Evil desu. Yoroshiku! Dan ini teman Evil, Narator. Dan yang satu lagi itu namanya Erena, disini ia sebagai pemilih kostum untuk para pemain *tunjuk Narator dan Erena*

NaratorErena: yoroshiku! *bows*

Yosh! Mari kita mulai fic ini! LIGHT ON!

**Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, not Evil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Pencopetan

Evil: halo semuanya! Selamat datang di 'Drama ala HxH'!

Penonton: *tepok nyamuk (?)*

Evil: hari ini, drama yang akan kita mainkan adalah-

Leorio: STOP!

Evil: ...drama yang akan kita mainkan adalah-

Leorio: AKU BILANG STOP!

Evil: ih! Apa sih?! Ganggu orang lagi ngomong aja! *kesel*

Leorio: ane mau nanya

Evil: nanya apa?

Leorio: jadi kita mau main drama?

Evil: ente kan denger sendiri Evil bilang apa! Makanya, kuping tuh sering dibersihin!

Leorio: apa lo bilang?! Dasar Author sialan!

LeorioEvil: *main jambak-jambakkan*

Killua: dasar _ossan_ gak tahu malu. Malah main jambak-jambakkan sama anak umur 12 tahun

Kurapika: benar. dia MKKB

Leorio: hei! Gue denger!

Evil: cih, gara-gara _ossan_ rambut Evil jadi berantakan!

Leorio: *pura-pura gak denger*

Evil: tch... oke! Drama yang akan kita mainkan adalah...

KRIK KRIK...

Evil: Narator, mana bunyi drum-nya?!

Narator: drum-nya ilang

Evil: kok bisa?!

Narator: gak tau. Diambil maling kali

Evil: *muncul bohlam di atas kepala* ...maling, ya?

Narator: yup

Evil: ... Kuroro!

Kuroro: apaan?

Evil: kamu nyolong drum Evil yah?

Kuroro: nggak kok

Evil: *deathglare Kuroro* yasudahlah, lanjut. Drama yang akan kita mainkan adalah... tentang pencopetan!

Chara HxH: eh?!

Evil: yup! pencopetan!

Killua: memangnya itu drama?

Evil: emm... mungkin?

Chara HxH: *tepok jidat*

Gon: ano... Evil-san...

Evil: hm? Nani, Gon-kun?

Gon: bagaimana cara menentukan pemainnya?

Evil: ah, Evil baru saja mau menjelaskannya! Jadi, Evil akan membagikan kertas kecil pada kalian. Ada kertas yang kosong dan ada juga yang bertuliskan nama perannya. Yang mendapat kertas kosong, dia tidak terlibat dalam drama. Sedangkan yang mendapat kertas yang ada nama perannya, ia terlibat. Mengerti? *menjelaskan panjang dikali lebar dikali tinggi (?)*

Chara HxH: *angguk kepala*

Evil: yosh! *ambil karung*

Leorio: ngapain bawa karung?

Evil: buat masukkin kalian semua! Ya buat mengundi kalian! Nih, ambil! *sodorin karung*

Chara HxH: *berebutan*

Evil: o-oi! Pelan-pelan!

Harap Tunggu sebentar...

Evil: hah... hah... semuanya sudah dapat?

Chara HxH: sudah... *babak belur*

Evil: okay! Coba Evil cek!

Evil pun mengecek satu persatu kertas. Dan yang akan memainkan drama ini adalah:

_Korban pencopetan: Illumi Zoldyck_

_Pencopet: Milluki Zoldyck_

_Penyelamat: Hisoka_

Illumi: oh, aku dapat peran!

Evil: yup! Sudah, jangan banyak cincong! Langsung saja ganti kostum! *tendang pemain drama ke tong sampah (?)*

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Illumi: hei, Author-san

Evil: hem? Nani?

Illumi: kok kostumku begini? *nunjuk seragam sekolah perempuan*

Milluki: gue kok kayak ninja?!

Hisoka: untung bajuku normal...

Evil: ja-jangan salahkan Evil! Salahkan yang memilih kostumnya! *tunjuk Erena*

Erena: *ngibrit ke rumah tetangga sebelah*

Evil: yah, dia kabur... sudahlah, kita mulai dramanya! *semua lampu sorot ke panggung*

~ Pencopetan ~

Narator: suatu hari, ada seorang murid yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil bernyanyi. Di tengah jalan, ia dihentikan oleh seekor babi hitam *ditimpa Milluki*

Illumi: *nyanyi* ku terdiam, kau berlari~ ku tersenyum, kau menangis~ ku bahagia, kau berduka~ ku kembali, kau pergi~ (?)

Milluki: Berhenti!

Illumi: *berhenti nyanyi, tetep jalan*

Milluki: aku bilang berhenti!

Illumi: aku 'kan udah berhenti nyanyi!

Milluki: maksudku berhenti berjalan!

Illumi: kalau nyanyinya?

Milluki: berhenti juga!

Illumi: jadi yang bener yang mana? Berhenti jalan atau berhenti nyanyi?

Milluki: dua-duanya!

Illumi: pilih salah satu

Milluki: *pusing* terserah kau! Yang penting, serahkan tasmu!

Illumi: jangan. Didalamnya ada dompet, kartu ATM, dan make-up (what?!)

Milluki: kalau begitu serahkan dompet dan kartu ATM-nya!

Illumi: make-up nya?

Milluki: GAK USAH! *emosi*

Narator: Lalu, seorang pria lewat dan melihat kejadian itu. Lantas, ia pun mendekati tekape.

Hisoka: hei, kau! *nunjuk Milluki*

Milluki: apa? Nge-fans sama gue?

Hisoka: *eneg, lari ke kamar mandi terdekat*

2 menit kemudian...

Hisoka: fyuuh, lega...

MillukiIllumi: *double sweatdrop*

Hisoka: oke, lanjut. Hei, kamu! Jangan ganggu dia!

Milluki: emang napa? Masalah buat lo?

Hisoka: iya! Pokoknya jangan ganggu calon istri gue *peluk Illumi*

Semua: HAH?! *facepalm*

Milluki: WHAT?! SEJAK KAPAN?!

Hisoka: sejak drama ini mulai

Evil: *jitak kepala Hisoka* gak ada yang bilang kalo kamu jadi calon suaminya Illumi! Lagipula, disini Illumi kan masih anak sekolah! kamu cuma dibilang jadi penyelamat!

Hisoka: *elus-elus kepala* aku cuma bercanda... tapi kalau beneran sih boleh...

Keluarga Zoldyck: *deathglare Hisoka*

Narator: o-oke. Akhirnya, sang pencopet dan pria itu berkelahi.

MillukiHisoka: *berkelahi*

Illumi: *asyik main hp sambil selfie*

Kuroro: *tiba-tiba ikut main drama* eh, ada yang lagi berantem! Kita ikutan yuk

Semua Chara HxH (yang gak ikut main drama): AYOOO!

Milluki: woi! Kenapa jadi mukulin gue?! Adaw!

Narator: dan akhirnya, semuanya pun memukuli Milluki secara berjamaah (?) The End.

~ Pencopetan END ~

**A/N:**

**Evil: terima kasih minnasan yang sudah membaca fic gaje ini! **

**Milluki: oi, Author! Tanggung jawab! Gara-gara drama lu, gue jadi bonyok-bonyok kek gini! *nunjuk muka yang 11-12 sama genderuwo versi banci (?)***

**Evil: jangan salahin Evil! Salahin dia! *tunjuk Kuroro***

**Milluki: tapi lu yang nyuruh dia kan?!**

**Evil: EH, BABI! DENGER YAH, BUKAN EVIL YANG NYURUH! CATET TUH! BUKAN EVIL YANG NYURUH! **

**Milluki: *takut* o-oke, Thor...**

**Evil: hah... hah... untuk chapter berikutnya, kalau kalian punya drama, kalian bisa bilang ke Evil! Drama boleh apa aja. Cerita dongeng juga boleh kok. Kalau begitu jangan lupa reviewnya! Sayonara! *ngacir***


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minnasan! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic gaje ini! Dan Evil juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada **Red Pulse, PrimsoneClementine, Yuuma, Gladys chan, baiq. Puspa, aindri961, dan zhonghui kuran **atas reviewnya! Evil is very happy! *loncat-loncat gaje* oh ya! Di chapter ini sampai seterusnya, Evil akan mengganti gaya penulisannya. Karena katanya FFn melarang untuk menulis seperti teks drama. ~ w ~ b

**Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, not Evil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: Cinderella

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Para penonton pun tidak mau melewatkan acara tidak bermutu ini hingga akhirnya ada yang datang dengan muka babak belur, mobil penyok, polisi, tentara, dokter, tukang es campur, tukang gado-gado, dan lain-lain.

CTIK!

Terdengar suara jentikan jari dari atas panggung. Para penonton langsung melirik ke si penjentik jari. Yang merasa dilirik 1000 mata itu pun langsung nerpes (nervous)

"emmm... selamat datang kembali di 'Drama ala HxH'!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat. Panggil dia Evil, 'si penjentik jari' *abaikan yang terakhir*

Para penonton tepuk tangan dan bersorak dengan lebay dan alay, namun bersemangat.

"Baik! Drama yang akan kita mainkan untuk hari ini adalah..."

Penonton sekarang melototi Evil dengan tatapan kepo plus menyeramkan.

"d-drama yang akan kita ma-mainkan adalah... Cin-Cinderella!" kata Evil terbata-bata karena takut pada penonton.

"WHAT?!" teriak chara HxH berjamaah~ oh jamaah~ alhamdu.. lillah~ *Author ditabok readers*

"Cinderella! Kalian tuh kupingnya kemana? Ketinggalan di rumah? Makanya jangan lupa dibawa!" kata Evil yang 'mengingatkan' mereka untuk membawa kupingnya.

"Dasar Author aneh bin ajaib!" kata Leorio yang mulai main cakar-cakaran sama Evil.

"STOOOOOOOP!" teriak Uvogin dari serong kiri panggung. Eh salah ketik, maksudnya dari atas panggung.

teriakan Uvogin sukses membuat semuanya diam dan menutup kuping. Kaca aja rusak semua, pintu langsung copot, dinding pun retak dimana-mana, dan caps lock sang Author pun ampe jebol. Gimana jadinya kalau kita gak tutup kuping? Pastinya ma'nyus sekali rasanya mendengar nyanyian Uvogin yang bagaikan nyanyian burung pemakan bangkai tersebut.

'untung langsung tutup kuping...' kata semua orang dalam hati kecil sekecil kutu milik mereka.

"Uvo! Jangan teriak-teriak! Nanti nggak Evil kasih gulali sama permen hop-hop!"

Uvogin pun akhirnya gak mau teriak lagi.

"Nah, silahkan diambil kertasnya~" Evil menyodorkan sebuah karung yang berisi kertas pada Chara HxH yang notabene langsung berebutan layaknya orang lagi tawuran.

~ Harap tunggu sebentar ~

"se-semua udah dapat kertasnya?" tanya Evil

"u-udah..." kata Chara HxH yang melambai-lambaikan kertasnya

Evil mengambil kertasnya satu persatu dan mengecek siapa yang akan memainkan drama ini. Dan yang akan memainkan dramanya adalah:

_Cinderella: Kurapika Kurta_

_Ibu tiri: Shalnark_

_Kakak-kakak tiri: Kortopi dan Kalluto Zoldyck_

_Ibu peri: Leorio Paladiknight_

_Pangeran: Kuroro Lucilfer_

_Pengawal: Gon Freecss_

"Eh? Aku ibu tiri?" tanya Shalnark yang menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri alias bingung

'_untung kita jadi kakak tiri... bisa omel-omelin dan nyuruh-nyuruh Kurapika' _kata Kortopi dan Kalluto dalam hati

"KOK GUE JADI IBU PERI?!" teriak Leorio sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke kertas yang ia pegang

"hem... _not bad_..." kata Kuroro sambil manggut-manggut

"Wow! Aku jadi pengawal!" kata Gon yang senangnya bukan kepalang

"Oke! Sekarang ganti kostum!" kata Evil yang menendang (?) mereka satu-persatu ke tong sampah terdekat.

Chara HxH yang ditendang pun langsung nyungsep berjamaah ke dalem tong sampah dan mengganti kostum (?)

30 menit kemudian...

"Oke! _Are you ready, guys?!_" tanya Evil pada semua orang

"_Ready!_" jawab penonton dan Chara HxH

"_Are you ready?!"_

"_Ready!"_

"_Ready?!"_

"_READY!"_

"oke! Kita mulai dramanya!" Evil dan Chara HxH yang tidak ikut main drama turun dari panggung.

Tirai pun dibuka, menunjukkan seorang om-om yang sedang mengepel lantai.

... hah? Om-om? Bukannya Kurapika ya?

"OSSAN! NGAPAIN LU DISITU?!" teriak Evil dari kejauhan 10 km (?)

"lah? Ini peran ibu peri 'kan?"tanya Leorio balik. Yang lain pun tepok jidat plus facepalm.

"... itu peran Cinderella, _ossan_" kata Evil yang berusaha untuk menahan tangannya yang udah gatel pengen nyekek Leorio.

"Oh, berarti salah ya? Kalau begitu ulang deh"

Tirai pun ditutup kembali. Dengan ini drama dinyatakan selesai *plak* saya bercanda. Belum selesai kok.

Untuk kedua kalinya tirai kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang yang berwajah cantik itu sedang mengepel lantai.

"Cinta satu malam ~ oh, indahnya ~ cinta satu malam ~ buatku melayang ~" nyanyi Kurapikarella sambil mengajak si pel untuk berdansa dengannya. Sayang banget, cantik-cantik tapi sukanya lagu dangdut *ditendang Kurapika*

"Ih, berisik banget! Emak! suruh dia diem dong!" kata Kalluto, anak pertama dari 2 sejoli- eh maksudnya 2 bersaudara

"Kamu aja! 'kan kamu yang ngerasa berisik!" kata ibunya Kalluto alias ibu tirinya Kurapikarella, Shalnark. Yang lagi asyik maen CS di komputernya.

"Ah. Nggak ah! Aku males! Kortopi, kamu aja deh!" kata Kalluto ke adeknya, Kortopi.

"Emm... oh iya, aku baru inget kalo aku ada janji sama Bonolenov mau ke KFC. Dadah" Kortopi pun langsung ngacir keluar rumahnya dan kabur ke rumahnya Bonolenov dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata

"CINTA SATU MALAM! OH INDAHNYAA!" lama kelamaan, nyanyian Kurapikarella semakin keras. Kalluto yang dari tadi udah berusaha untuk menimpa kepalanya dengan beribu-ribu (?) bantal agar gak denger nyanyiannya Kurapikarella pun akhirnya turun darah –eh maksudnya naik darah.

"BERISIIIIIK!" teriak Kalluto dari dalam kamarnya.

Siiiing...

Akhirnya, rumah pun sunyi. Tidak ada suara Kurapikarella, tidak ada lagu dangdut, tidak ada suara jangkrik. Semuanya serba sunyi. Ini membuktikan bahwa suara Kalluto lebih ekstrim daripada suara Kurapikarella. Kenapa kamu ga nyanyi bareng Kurapikarella aja, Kalluto? *dilempar kipas*

"Dasar kau, keong racun ~" Kurapikarella pun lanjut menyanyi lagi. Hanya saja, dia menyanyikan lagu yang berbeda. Kalluto pun akhirnya menangis meraung-raung di dalam kamar. Tapi sayang, ga ada yang peduli dengan tangisannya.

Hari itu, Kalluto menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk mendengar nyanyian Kurapikarella yang terdengar dari lantai dasar sampai langit ke-7 (?). Ibu nya, Shalnark, tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali saking asyiknya main game. Sungguh hari yang indah bagi seorang Kalluto Zoldyck *ditendang Kalluto*

Keesokan harinya...

Terlihat Kurapikarella yang sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang rumah sambil bernyanyi. Lagi.

"Begadang jangan begadaaang ~ kalau tiada artinyaa ~" nyanyi Kurapikarella yang didengar oleh teman-teman hewannya yang mencangkup marmut, komodo, brontosaurus, ikan salmon, etc.

"nyanyian Kurapikarella-chan memang selalu enak didengar, ya" kata si marmut yang notabene pencinta lagu dangdut sejati.

"iya. Aku setuju denganmu, marmut" kata komodo yang terkena virus 'pencinta dangdut' si marmut kemarin.

"kami juga setuju!" kata seluruh hewan yang ada disitu yang juga tak sengaja mendengar nyanyian Kurapikarella dan menjadi pencinta lagu dangdut sejati seperti marmut.

Ketika Kurapikarella yang sedang asyik menjemur, ia melihat sebuah kereta kuda di depan rumahnya. Lantas, ia langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang, nona muda! Apakah nona pemilik rumah ini?" tanya anak kecil yang bernama Gon itu.

"Ah, bukan aku. Tapi-"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut, Kurapikarella?" tanya sang ibu tiri, Shalnark, sambil berjalan turun dari tangga dengan perlahan-lahan karena ia takut jatuh. Berhubung dia sedang pakai _heels_...

"Anda pasti pemilik rumah ini! Perkenalkan, aku Gon! Senang bertemu denganmu!" kata Gon yang langsung mendekati Shalnark lalu bersalaman dengannya.

"emm... yah, senang bertemu denganmu juga..." kata Shalnark yang tangannya terasa sakit karena Gon mencengkram tangannya terlalu keras.

'_rasanya seperti dicengkram tangan gajah...' _batin Shalnark dalam hatinya

"Aku kesini untuk memberitahu kalian bahwa pangeran akan mengadakan pesta dansa! Berhubung pangeran sedang mencari jodoh, makanya dia mengundang seluruh warga disini untuk datang!" kata Gon yang memberi (baca: melempar) sebuah gulungan yang udah sobek-sobek-tak-karuan itu kepada Shalnark.

Tapi yang namanya sial memang tidak kemana-mana, gulungan itu malah nyasar ke wajah Kalluto yang lagi jalan menuju kamar mandi. Kalluto yang dari kemarin sedang _bad mood_ sekarang berubah menjadi _mad mood_ (?)

"..." Kalluto yang kesel pun menghampiri Gon dan menyekeknya.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow... sa-sakit... sesek... ga bisa... napas... uda-udara... aku butuh... uda... ra..." kata Gon yang jantungnya kempas-kempis kayak kantong angin

"Kalluto nii-sama! Hentikan!" teriak Kurapikarella yang menarik tangan Gon dan memeluknya. Gon langsung blushing ria, dipeluk sama Kurapikarella, man! Saya juga mau dong! *Seme mode: ON*

"DIAM, KURAPIKARELLA! GUE LAGI KESEL, NIH!" teriak Kalluto yang menarik tangan kiri Gon dan berniat untuk nyekek dia lagi. Tapi Kurapikarella menarik tangan kanan Gon agar Gon gak dicekek sama Kalluto untuk kedua kalinya. Akhirnya dimulailah lomba 'Tarik Gon'! yang bisa menarik Gon sekuat mungkin dialah yang menang! *dibunuh*

Malam harinya...

Malam ini, pangeran Kuroro Lucilfer akan mengadakan pesta dansa. Seluruh warga diundang. Mulai dari manusia sampai setan pun juga diundang. Shalnark, Kalluto dan Kortopi akan menghadiri pesta tersebut. Tapi sayangnya, Kurapikarella tidak bisa ikut karena ia harus menjaga rumah. Malangnya nasibmu, Kurapikarella... *ditabok*

"Padahal aku juga mau ikut... Aku bosen dirumah..." gumam Kurapikarella yang sedang menopang dagu sambil melirik ke arah jendela.

Tiba-tiba, kamarnya dipenuhi oleh asap-asap debu.

"Uhuk uhuk! Kok, tiba-tiba ada debu?!" kata Kurapikarella sambil terbatuk-batuk. Berhubung Kurapikarella gak kuat dengan yang namanya debu...

Lama kelamaan, asap debu itu semakin tebal. Terlihat seorang pria mengenakan kostum ala Pretty Cure gagal dan membawa tongkat. Yup, dialah Peri _ossan_! *dilempar sepatu*

"Ada apa, Kurapikarella? Kau tampak sedih" kata Peri _ossan_ a.k.a Leorio

"Aku gak sedih kok. Aku cuma bosan" kata Kurapikarella yang merasa eneg lihat Leorio pake rok mini padahal kakinya sudah berbulu.

"oh begitu... bagaimana kalau aku membantumu agar kamu gak bosan?" tawar Leorio dengan nada suara yang di lembut-lembutin tapi gagal 100 persen.

"hem... gimana caranya?" tanya Kurapikarella.

"bawalah labu dari kebun dan taruhlah didepan rumahmu" kata Leorio yang terbang keluar lewat jendela menuju depan rumahnya. Kurapikarella pun angguk-angguk kepala dan mengambil sebuah labu dan menaruhnya didepan si peri.

"oke," Leorio mengangkat tongkatnya.

"semriwingsemriwingsemriwing ~"

BUM!

Terjadi ledakan di Nagasaki! *plakplak* eits, salah. Maksudnya labu itu berubah menjadi kereta kuda, readers! Hebat sekali!

"wow! Sugoi..." gumam Kurapikarella yang mengecek-ngecek setiap sudut kereta kuda itu.

" dan sekarang," Leorio kembali mengangkat tongkatnya.

"bibumdebabidebu ~"

CLING!

Baju Kurapikarella berubah menjadi gaun, readers! Sekarang saya malah merasa bahwa Kurapikarella jauh lebih cantik dari saya sendiri! Dia berbakat menjadi Trap! *di-chain Kurapika*

"nah, sekarang, kau bisa ke pesta dansa!"

"oh, terima kasih, peri! Aku berhutang budi padamu!" kata Kurapikarella yang sambil sujud-sujud gaje didepan Leorio.

"ah, gak apa-apa. Tapi kamu harus ingat! Sihirku hanya bisa bertahan sampai pukul 12 malam. Kalau bisa, segeralah kembali ke rumah sebelum pukul 12" peringat Leorio pada Kurapikarella.

"Sip!" kata Kurapikarella sambil mengacungkan jempol kaki (?)

Lalu, kereta kuda yang dinaiki Kurapikarella pun berangkat menuju istana. Sesampai disana, Kurapikarella segera masuk ke dalam dan wajahnya langsung berseri-seri ketika melihat...

"MAKANAN!"

... yeah, makanan. Kurapikarella langsung tancap gas menuju kemana makanan berada.

Dari lantai 2, Pangeran Kuroro sedang memperhatikan keadaan di lantai 1 yang sudah penuh dengan tamu-tamu. Ia menghela napas, karena dari tadi tidak ada wanita yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Anda sudah memilih mana calon anda, tuan?" kata Gon dari belakang Kuroro.

"belum. Menurutmu diantara mereka yang paling cocok denganku, yang mana?" tanya Kuroro pada pengawalnya.

"hem... kusarankan sih, Nona yang sedang ada disana!" tunjuk Gon kearah Kurapikarella. Kuroro yang sedari tadi tidak sadar kalau Kurapikarella ada disitu pun hatinya langsung jatuh *eh?* Kuroro langsung lompat dari lantai 2 dan mendekati Kurapikarella.

"Selamat malam, nona. Maukah anda berdansa denganku?" tawar Kuroro ke Kurapikarella yang sedang asyik makan.

"oh, tentu. Tapi setelah aku menghabiskan makananku" kata Kurapikarella yang melanjutkan ritual makannya.

TENG! TENG!

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Kurapikarella ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh peri _ossan _dan bergegas kembali ke rumah.

"hei, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Kuroro yang mengejar Kurapikarella

"A-aku ada urusan! Sampai nanti!" Kurapikarella menuruni tangga dengan semangat hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa sepatu kaca kanannya itu copot.

"ah! Sial!" gumam Kurapikarella yang memilih untuk meninggalkan sepatu itu daripada mengambilnya lagi. Kurapikarella gak mau ngambil sepatunya 'kan? Kalau begitu saya aja yang ambil! Lumayan buat dijual! *dilempar*

"Tunggu!" teriak Kuroro dari kejauhan. Tapi sayangnya, Kurapikarella sudah naik ke kereta kuda dan kembali ke rumah tercintanya. Kuroro mengambil sepatu kaca yang terlempar naas di tangga.

"Aku harus menemukannya!" kata Kuroro yang memerintahkan seluruh pengawalnya untuk mencari si pemilik sepatu kaca itu dari pagi hingga malam hingga siang hingga sore (?)

Keesokan harinya...

Kurapikarella sedang asyik menyapu sambil bernyanyi lagi, yang membuat Kalluto jengkel dan memilih untuk keluar rumah sebelum ia terkena sakit kepala hebat.

TING TONG!

"ya! Tunggu sebentar!" kata Kurapikarella yang membukakan pintu dan melihat Gon yang berdiri di situ.

"Selamat siang, nona muda! Kami disuruh oleh pangeran untuk mencari pemilik sepatu kaca ini! Setiap warga di daerah ini boleh mencobanya! Apakah anda tahu siapa orangnya?"

"emm... yah... itu-"

"ada apa ini?" Shalnark dan Kortopi turun dari langit ke-7 *plak*

"selamat siang! Aku sedang mencari pemilik sepatu kaca ini! Seluruh warga boleh mencobanya! Apakah anda pemiliknya?"

"hem... setelah engkau menemukan pemiliknya, apa yang akan pangeran lakukan?" tanya Shalnark

"yang ukuran kakinya pas dengan sepatu kaca ini, dia akan dijadikan istri oleh pangeran!"

"oh! Kortopi! Coba kau pakai sepatu kaca itu! Siapa tahu muat dengan kakimu!" kata Shalnark sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kortopi ke belakang dan ke depan.

"emmm... baiklah..." Kortopi pun mencobanya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ukuran kaki Kortopi soalnya seukuran dengan kaki anak bayi *dicekek Kortopi* jadi sepatu kaca itu terlalu besar untuknya.

"ano... bolehkah aku mencobanya?" tanya Kurapikarella pada Gon.

"Kurapikarella? Ngapain kamu nyoba? Kamu 'kan gak ikut ke pesta dansa!" kata Shalnark sambil main PSP kesayangannya.

"gak apa-apa kok. 'kan semua warga!" lalu, Gon memasukkan kaki Kurapikarella ke dalam sepatu kaca itu dan ternyata... PAS!

"oh! Pas! Pangeran Kuroro! Aku telah menemukan calon istrimu!" teriak Gon semangat '45.

Kurapikarella pun dibawa ke istana untuk bertemu dengan Pangeran Kuroro. Kurapikarella pun akhirnya menikah dengan Pangeran Kuroro dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Tirai ditutup.

**A/N:**

**Halo, halo! Maaf kalau agak garing dan agak OOC! Hope you like it!**

**Kurapikarella: agak OOC? Agak?! Gue jadi OOC banget disini!**

**Evil: gak apa-apa 'kan? Sekali-kali ~**

**Kurapikarella: tapi- ugh, sudahlah...**

**Evil: hehehe... jangan lupa reviewnya! Sayonara!**


End file.
